In accordance with an electrical receptacle assembly installation, an electrical receptacle may be fixed to a structure, such as a yoke installed in a wall opening, such that the electrical receptacle protrudes outward beyond a surface of the wall. In such an installation, it may be desirable to attach a faceplate to the electrical receptacle, such that the faceplate appears to “float” relative to the wall. However, anomalies in the surface of the wall and/or other structural complications may hinder the alignment of corresponding surfaces of the electrical receptacle and the faceplate, and further may inhibit maintenance of the alignment of such surfaces.